Shooting Stars
Hello this is a fanfic by Comicclaws please do not delete anything thank you and enjoy- Comicclaws Epilogue Queen Snowfall sighed as Everfrost walked away . Everfrost was so weird sometimes ... every princess in history married the male in the highest ranking so why wont Everfrost agree to it ? Thought the IceWing Queen . She walked through the sparkling ice hallways thinking about her daughter and she remembered that Everfrost wasn’t even fit to be queen probably Everfrost’s cousins would make good queens she rather liked them more than her stubborn daughter anyway. Snowfall gracefully walked into the throne room and sat down . Moments later a exhausted messenger ran into the room “ my Queen! “ he cried bowing instantly “ we have news of Nightwings wanting to have peace with us terrible right ! “ Queen Snowfall thought for a moment maybe she could have peace with them it would stop wars for sure “ yes” she said “ but maybe peace is the right way to go .. tell them we will have a meeting at the Ice kingdom in a couple days from now “ “ yes my queen right away “ stuttered the messenger as he ran out of the throne room . Queen Snowfall looked around ‘ yes ‘ she thought a perfect day for peace . Chapter 1 Octans woke up to his mother shaking him harshly “ wake up lazy bones the meeting‘s today and you’re coming “ “ why “ groaned Octans “ why this early why “ ” because I said so now get up “ his mother Starslayer barked “ get UP NOW “ “ fine “ said Octans “ I’m up .. happy now “ he walked out of the room and stumbled into the dining room . geez he thought I thought I was special not HER . It was true just a couple years ago everyone found out he was a animus so why was he being bossed around I mean HELLO animus over here pay attention please. Octans sighed and started to eat . A couple bites into his mango he got yanked out of his spot and Starslayer yelled in his ear “ come on lazybones get up we are going to the ice kingdom “ . What! Octans thought ’ the ICE kingdom why there ? Octans huffed ,got up and walked out of the house with his mother who was muttering to herself and started flying towards the kingdom of ice . Chapter 2 It has been 2 hours since Octans and his mother , Starslayer took flight and they haven’t stoped at all they just kept going on and on through the endless blue sky . Octans sighed why can’t we stop he thought why are we going anyway ? Don’t NightWings and IceWings hate each other ? Why suddenly are we going to there kingdom ? ‘ Well ’he thought ‘ it can’t be good ‘ . He sighed again and with a burst of speed he flew toward his Mother . Not knowing that their trip would change his life .Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions